


The Wayne Deal

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Batfamily, Batfamily Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Jason Todd Feels, Just talked about at a gala, Little Dick Grayson, Little Jason Todd - Freeform, good dad Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Bruce Wayne's parents made a deal, if you do something to make yourself noticed at a Gotham Gala- enough to impress the papers, then they will leave right away.Bruce passes this deal along to the children in his custody.Each one adds their own flair to it.





	The Wayne Deal

See, Bruce made a deal with his parents when he was the younger child that was shoved into the tiny suits and forced to be around the boring adults for hours on end while he waited for his parents to let him leave. He made a deal with them, if he could make a big enough deal at the party for the Waynes, then he would be able to leave early. Bruce caused alot of these from dancing with the queen of England at the age of five to playing a violin piece when he was ten and impressing those from julliard.

He made a similar deal with all of his wards, just he didn’t expect what ended up occurring each time.

Dick rather loved the spotlight, always the performer. But the newly turned media darling was tired and done with the stuffy shoes. Bruce told him that if he could make himself the focus of the party then he would leave right after.

What a poor choice that was as the child decided to take the microphone from the lounge singer that is rather famous and a favorite of the president that was currently visiting when Bruce’s ward took hold of the party.

“Hello everyone,” His little romani didn’t have his shoe or jacket on… and he was standing on the long table meant for the visiting politicians. He stared straight at the president, “Your majesty.”

“Brucie, what is he doing?” Vicki Vale gritted through her teeth,

Bruce walked towards his ward the second people began to stare because this couldn’t possibly good at all. No sir, not today.

“As you all know my guardian, Bruce Wayne then you all know I’m Dick Grayson! I thought that because you all flew out to Gotham, I’d share a special act with you.”

It was too late when the young acrobat took his running start doing back flips and cartwheels alike down the table, not touching the fine china and crystal once that aligned the sides before landing it with a triple quadruple somersault, from the side eye, he could see a young Tim Drake staring at wonder in his own mini suit while the Drake scowled at the idea of the little rascal.

Yet the president laughed before she walked out to the young boy that joined his guardian, “Young man, that was the most exciting thing I’ve seen all night. Do you have any other tricks?”

Dick grinned from ear to ear before Bruce swooped down to pick the nine year old up and shared a laugh, “That’s enough fun for the night. Maybe another time, but someone has school in the morning.”

“But Bruce, the president-”

“Completely understands,” The woman laughed before kissing the boy’s cheek, “Have a swell night little Grayson.”

On the front page of the Gotham Gazette was little Dick Grayson being kissed on by the president while the surrounding images of backflip at the gala and the title ‘Grayson-Wayne Not Only Hold’s Gotham’s Hear but Americas!”

~

Jason Todd, at twelve years old had been on the scene for atleast a year. But unlike Dick, Jason didn’t shine in the spotlight of the socialites because he wasn’t the endearing little acrobat that Dick was but rather the little street rat that knew exactly what people thought of him and he wasn’t afraid to admit it.

Still, as a newly profound Wayne, he was dragged to the galas as was Dick, who visited from time to time. Currently, the sixteen- almost seventeen year old- was visiting the gala that was meant for the new building meant for the Martha Wayne foundation that would begin funding for people in search of safety from Gotham’s human trafficking epidemic. Jason held the issue close to his heart from his times of the street, but still didn’t appreciate the whispers and stares that he got from everybody.

“I heard Wayne found him on the street corner, you know working the corner,” A woman whispered to another. The same two that Jason hid from earlier on, which Jason did not appreciate because he only ever considered it once and had narrowly escaped pimps and traffickers during his time on the streets.

“Poor thing,” One mocked, “Must be why he is so feral.”

Jason scoffed before entertaining a dark idea and marching right on up to the stage, tired of hearing Dick’s taunts about Jason having to do somersaults in order to get out of it. Instead Jason marched right on up to the stage podium, where he admits to having to bring the microphone down and walked around the podium unless he wants to be dwarfed by it.

“Can everyone of ya’ please listen on up,” Jason grinned. He could see Bruce staring at him from the back where he was talking to the commissioner, “I’m sure y’all kno’ who I am. Ma’ name’s Jason Todd- Wayne. I’d like ta’ thank ya’ all for comin’ ta’ support somethin’ very important. Well, more like I’d like ta’ thank your wallets.”

That gained uneasy laughter from the crowd. Jason saw the look o panic on Bruce’s face while Alfred shared a warning that meant no foul language.

“So, I been hearin’ a’whole’lotta talk ‘bout me an’ where Brucie might’ta found me in Crime Alley, where a street kid like me grew up. This whole thing means alot because I knew ‘lots of workin’ kids. Lots of kids got takin’ off tha’ streets, almost was a few times. But I ran drugs for money, stole parts off’a cars for chop shops like I tried ta’ pull on Brucie when he found me last year. Yep, Brucie adopted the kid that was pullin’ his tires. How stupid, must’a needed a new charity case. I thought so too. But , it ain’t like that with Bruce. He cares lots, more than most. Cares about me and all these others. Cares about Gotham. So I’d like to do somethin’ to thank him and y’all from a crime alley kid like me and all these others.”

Jason breathed in because he couldn’t believe he was doing something as sappy as singing a song for all the elite. But he had to remind himself this was for Bruce, and to get out of this galas early. He did his best not to focus on the cameraman’s angle on him now.

There was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go and no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away, too  
Then one night, as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said, "Peter Pan, that's what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely, " and ever since that day  
I am a lost boy from Neverland  
Usually hanging out with Peter Pan  
And when we're bored we play in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free  
He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we will fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soared above the town that never loved me  
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached Neverland  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day.”

He finished the last voice where Alfred was tearing up and Bruce and Dick made their way to the stage,”Uh thank you. Bye.”  
He made his way for a quick get out with all the clapping and staring but instead met Bruce and Dick at the steps where Bruce picked him up easily. Jason had let out a squeak and tried to push against the Bruce’s bulk as the family made their way to stage again where Bruce could easily look over the podium. Jason accepted the defeat where all the clapping happened and hid his face into Bruce’s shoulder despite being a preteen secret crimefighter.

“I’d like us all to thank my son for truly putting things in perspective. Thank you, but it’s time I take my lost boy home.”  
Jason Todd’s singing took media by storm with Vicki Vale’s front page article reading, “Gotham’s Favorite Lost Boy.”

… The only other time Jason made the front page was his death.

~

Tim Drake was no stranger to the galas, in fact he suffered them more than most when his parents dragged him out and never made any deal where he could leave early if he wanted too. The fourteen year had been Robin for nearly a year, forcing his way into Batman’s life then Bruce forced his way into Tim Drake’s life when his parents passed away.

Tim truly didn’t feel like staying in the galas for too long. But he wasn’t the adorable eight year old acrobat that Dick was in the past nor the charming ladies man that he was currently. He also wasn’t musically inclined like twelve year old Jason with the poverty-ridden background that tugged on the heartstrings of Gotham’s elite.

But Tim was determined to force Bruce to leave this thing early and so he found his way out, that he would have taken even without being prompted as he watched the nineteen year old waitress being harassed by councilman Henry Davidson who was more than twenty years her senior.

“Miss,” Tim approached her as she filled her tray with more champagne glasses.

“How can I help you, Mr. Drake?” She falsely smiled. He gladly took the tray from her. She stared at him in shock before trying to take it back.

“I’ve seen Councilman Davidson’s wandering hands. I’d like for you to take a break while I deal with this problem,” Tim told her.

“Oh no, sir. Truly it’s-”

He stared at the name on her chest, “Brittany, please. I for one cannot stand what is happening. Let me and my guardian, Bruce Wayne take care of this. I promise, all will be taken care of adn you will have nothing to worry about.”  
She bit her lip, “I need this job for my rent.”

“Which Henry Davidson will pay for and I will make sure you receive a raise,” He told her before turning to where the councilman and his colleagues were talking to Bruce about something or another with some model draping from his arm. Tim made his way towards the group, making sure that Vicki Vale was in an earshot  
“Tim, what are you-” Bruce began as Tim offered them all a glass.

“Well, I realized some of our waitresses have been being harassed by our guest. As the gentlemen Alfred Pennyworth taught me to be, I’ve decided to take over for her,” Tim explained before turning to Councilman Davidson, “Don’t you agree that would be the gentlemanly thing to do councilman Davidson.”

He laughed uneasily before accepting a drink, “Good man, son.”

“That’s what I like to believe. I also like to believe that our great leaders of Gotham would not be rude enough to forget the people that serve them are also the people they are suppose to care for, yet I have it in good authority that you have made one of the hardworking waitresses of Gotham very uncomfortable,”Tim explained loudly before drawing a crowd. Vicki Vale’s predatory look pushing into the crowd.

“Um, Bruce, I believe your ward is mistaken,” Davidson frowned.

“I don’t believe I am. I am very sure I saw you grab her bosom, corner her, and attempt to slip her some money. Infact, I’d be willing to find security footage of it,” Tim smiled before offering a glass of champagne to the reporter.

“Is this true, Councilman?” Vicki asked. The man began to falter with his explanations.

“I propose that you publicly apologize to the young girl who is just trying to make ends meet in an area where you promised the citizens of Gotham fairer pay and lower taxes. Actually, I propose you offer to pay off her rent. Maybe you were mistaken in confusion by her denying your advances,” Tim declared.

Tim didn’t make the front page of the Gotham Gazette even though he left promptly after Henry apologized publicly to the waitress, but Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake did make the second page after Vale exposed the harasser on the cover. It covered Tim stepping into the situation and taking care of the unnamed waitress. Alfred proudly put it in the scrapbook where Bruce praised his young wards quick action and just morals, meanwhile Tim got in touch with the catering company to offer her a position as one of the workers at Wayne Enterprises personal Jitter’s Coffee.

The headline proudly read, “Gotham Prince’s Heir Makes Her City Proud”

~

Cassandra hated the galas the most. Reporters attempted to pty stories out of her. Woman attempted to become her friend in order to reach her father or brothers. Boys and men wanted to charm her to be apart of the Wayne legacy. Cassandra stood next to the group as they posed for another picture. Even the black sheep of the family showed for the gala posing as an unknown family friend. Many speculations were being made on who the familiar stranger could be that joined the horde of young gothamites.

“When can we leave?” Damian frowned, the ten year old had been pinched and cooed at far too many times for his liking.

“As soon as one of us does something to get out of here,” Dick frowned. 

“I might legally declare myself alive in order to get out of here,” Jason frowned. But no longer were they allowed to embarass themselves or Bruce to get out of galas after Stephanie decided to change into a bikini on the dance floor or Damian bit the hand of an old woman.

“We can always fake a proposal,” Babs looked at Dick from her wheelchair.

“Damian, go make your father pick you up. They eat that shit up,” Jason pushed the youngest forward who snarled in response.

“Idea,” Cass said all at once, “Go dance. Now.”

“What?” Tim looked at her but she forced Stephanie into him. She shrugged but led him onto the dance floor, the rest followed in suit. Cass whispered something to the conductor who nodded in response as a slow melody began to play. Bruce was in the middle of dancing with Selina when Cass swooped in to declare her father hers while Jason took Selina’s place. 

“Why aren’t you wearing shoes?” Her dad glanced at her. Her hair that was once up now fell down her back as she grinned. Their dance was slow and graceful before she began to move around and twirl. THe crowd spreading for her while only her family and friends slow danced around her. 

She released her father before twirling to Barbara who was dancing in her wheelchair, she twirled Dick into Bruce’s arms, laughing as the two grown man were forced to dance together. SHe danced around Barbara’s chair, using the handles to balance and let her leg go up in the pink dress. She then turned to Dick who opened his own arms for her, letting her take his hands and guide them into a dance. Theoretically he backflipped away from her and back towards Barbara. She then took hold of Jason while Selina graciously stepped away. Jason wasn’t much for dancing but he allowed her support when she needed his broad shoulders to brace herself on.  
The family continued to dance around her, grabbing whatever partner Cassandra soon let go of. Steph, took off her shoes in order to dance with her. Though Stephanie was not as good as a dancer as Cassandra, she kept up with the leeps and allowed Jason to catch her while Cassandra took hold of Tim next. He let her be close as she waltzed with him before she threw him into whoevers arms were open at the time. The only family member that didn’t dance with the crowd rolled his eyes but stepped forwards to allow Cassandra to dance with him. Damian let her guide the dance before the song ended and she let go of him before curtseying for the surrounding crowd.

“Leave now?” She smiled at her father as the family came together for a picture.

“We can go now,” He agreed.

On the front page of the Gotham Gazette was Cassandra Cain-Wayne mid leap in the air with the headline, “Gotham’s Personal Swanlake”. Alfred proudly showed her before cutting in out elegantly for the frame.

~

Damian Wayne did not like galas or fancy parties where his father and favorite brother made fools out of themselves. He did not like being told no when he made a grab at the champagne but all of his other siblings were allowed despite them all being underage. He did not like that Drake could work his way into adult conversations while he was told to play around the fountains like any other child dragged along to these things.  
“Father…” Damian groaned as he was the only child forced to come to the museum’s grand reopening. Brown and Drake were going to attend but the titans needed Red Robin and Batgirl took over the patrol.

“You know the rules,” Bruce told him, “And biting and screaming don’t count.”  
Damian scowled- definitely not pouting- at the thought. He was already bored and rather would be with Fatgirl to make sure she didn’t get herself killed. But instead he watched as people filtered around the artwork that filled the area. There was an artist in the corner, sketching the attendee. Damian scoffed at the rather mediocre art piece that people were pretending to fawn over.

Damian waited for the artist to leave when he checked the area. The artist truly wasn’t that bad, Damian realized when he saw the artist’s true work that didn’t consist of botoxed woman’s images. Damian couldn’t help the itchy fingers that took over when he grabbed the pencils and started on a new piece while looking through the room where his father was being interviewed by a fords magazine reporter. He imagined his own so called family members here and where they would be amongst the crowd. 

He ignored the gathering around him as he placed them. Thomas would most likely be hiding near the refreshments bar where only the waitresses would go to retrieve the trays of beverages, but he’d probably be watching Graysons attempt to amuse Gordon by booping her nose. Todd was most likely have his back to the exit, chugging down on the champagne. This time, Damian made sure to have the white streak exposed. Cain and Brown would be dancing with near the orchestra, probably the only ones besides the couples that choose to dance. Meanwhile Drake would be boring a bunch of businessmen to death. Pennyworth would most likely be teaching the staff of the museum the proper way to shine glass. He even includes Kane looking at the art as well as Kyle from the back, though if anyone tried to say it was her, he’d deny it.

He doesn’t realize how far he has gone or the crowd he has drawn in with his simple sketching. Two hours fly by while perfecting every detail. If he were to paint this, he begins to wonder if oil paints or water color would be better. The flash from behind him alerts him to the quite large crowd he a drawn in that includes even his father and the artist.

“I didn't mean to use all your materials,” He says to the man, but it is not an apology, “I shall replace them.”

“It’s no problem for such a talented little artist,” The man nods. Damian nods in acknowledgement as his father sweeps him from the ground. Damian shrieks, ready to be put down before his father hold the rather impressive size drawing infront of them. Damian’s face reddens so much he forgot his father was holding him. Pathetically, his red converse angle about two and half feet from the ground.

“Can I keep this in my office, Damian?” Bruce asked. There were some flash out of the corner of his eye while Vicki Vale whispered something into a recorder but Damian focused solely on his father’s pride. It warmed him more deeply than words could express.

“I’ll allow it, father,” Damian nodded before yawning, “May we return home now?”

Bruce kissed Damian’s cheek as if the boy’s face couldn’t redden enough, “I believe you made an impression for tonight.”

The next day, Grayson came bounding in yellign for his youngest brother with the newspaper in hand where Damian and his father we featured at the gala along with a few other attendees. A subtitle showing off Damian’s own work.

“Gotham’s Future Shows Off His Talent,” Dick read, “Awe, Dami… You look so cute.”

~

Duke kinda sorta liked the first few galas he went to with the shining lights and cool cars and supermodels, and Jason snuck him some champagne. But the effect quickly wears off. It’s even worse when it just him there. Usually, Damian is the only one that has to sport these events on his lonesome considering the older teens are able to get out of them- Except Dick, Dick is the golden boy in the media’s eyes. Usually Duke comes along to entertain the kid, but right now Damian is working off some truth serum… No one realizes how much of a filter the kid has until it is gone.

He recalled Jason’s earlier statement on how to get out of it, which Duke didn’t know if he could top anything the Wayne kids did. Even Babs and Steph who weren’t even wards got out of them. 

“Bored?” A black woman came up to him. She was almost stocky side but Duke wouldn’t say she was tremendously overweight. She seemed to hold a strong position of power here where even Bruce seemed frightened by her.

“No Ma’am,” He shook his head, “Just taking it all in.”

“Well I am,” She retorted, “All of us sitting around in the most dangerous city in America. It’s ridiculous, acting like we actually make any difference here. Instead, we sit around and let heros like the Justice League take over.”

His throat felt like it should close in because he knew who she was now, knew that she probably knew who he was. This was Amanda Waller, who only just approached him which shit… He hadn’t done much of anything.

“Cool your shit, honey,” She winked, “Maybe I’ll take down your mentor another day. Today, I’m just here to enjoy Gotham’s finest and dumbest elite.”

“They can be pretty dumb,” Duke nodded, “Bruce once asked Tim if Netflix and Chill was a code for something. Then when we didn’t answer him, he asked Damian- who’s ten.”

Waller almost choked on her drink, laughing at the boy before cheering to him, “Only Brucie Wayne.”  
“It’s like living in Rich White Man Can’t Function everyday,” Duke jokes, pulling another laugh out of the woman which he was pretty impressed with himself by this point because he’s never heard of Amanda ‘The Wall’ Waller laugh at anybody or smile.

Bruce came up to him, thinking the newest ward needed a rescue when she glared at him, “Your boy is funny, Bruce. Keep this one alive, will you?”  
Bruce ushered Duke out of the room pretty quickly. Out of the building before going home with major paranoia and looking over anything and everything Amanda Waller related. Nothing seemed to pan out in that moment, “I think she just thought I was funny.”

“Probably not. She’s most likely planning on earning your trust and ending your life to hurt father or the league. Although, I’m unsure why you would he her target, you are the most useless of us currently. Untrained, unqualified, seems to think death is avoidable…” Damian rambled.

“I’m going to assume that’s the truth serum talking,” Duke rolled his eyes.

The next day, Vicki Vale tagged him on something on twitter with the headline, “Gotham’s Newest Celebrity Make The Wall Laugh”  
Jason even texted him a congratulatory txt about the headline and meeting the deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to offer ideas or prompts. Comments make the world go round :) I'd love to know what deal was your favorite, personally mine was Duke's at the end with Amanda Waller.
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Comments make the world go round.


End file.
